This invention relates to cycle accessories and, more particularly, to an accessory for attachment to a cycle such as a bicycle for stabilizing the same upon rearward rotation of such cycle about its rear wheel axis when the front wheel is raised.
In recent years, there has been a great increase in the popularity of motorcycles and particularly in the use of motorcycles for racing, hill climbs, cross-country events, and particularly stunts, such as jumping over obstacles and carrying out wheel stand maneuvers ofter referred to as "wheelies" during which the front wheel is raised off the surface and the cycle is rotated about its rear axis.
As a consequence, many youthful riders now seek to emulate such stunt maneuvers. In addition, bicycles and tricycles designed to resemble motorcycles in some aspects are now on the market which are balanced such that the rider can easily lift the front wheel off the ground during riding of same so as to carry out a so-called "wheelie". A problem often encountered when youthful riders attempt to carry out such a maneuver is that they cause the bicycle or tricycle to fall over backward or to topple sideways as a result of their inexperience and lack of riding ability. Accordingly, it is most desirable to provide an accessory for stabilizing a bicycle to prevent such over rotation or falling over sideways and thus to increase the safety and stability of the rider in carrying out such maneuvers.
The provision of a device for providing such stabilization of a cycle, whether it be a motorcycle, bicycle, or tricycle will permit stunt riding such as wheel stands or socalled "wheelies" with a high degree of safety and stability and confidence on the part of the rider. Moreover, such a device can provide for training of riders in the performance of such stunts with a high degree of safety and confidence on the part of the rider which is conducive to the development of skill in riding.
However, the development of a device for commercial sale to be used as an accessory on bicycles or the like already in the hands of purchasers presents a problem in that various different bicycle, tricycle and other cycle configurations are now on the market which present difficulties in securing such an accessory to the structure of the cycle.